This specification relates to circuit breakers.
Circuit breakers in some residential applications are implemented using mechanical breakers with thermal and magnetic detection methods. Those circuit breakers are used to detect circuit faults using short circuit and overload conditions and typically respond in a few alternating current (AC) cycles by tripping and breaking the circuit. In response to changes to residential housing codes in some locations, some circuit breakers are required to detect multiple fault types, e.g., ground faults and arc faults.